Tease
by M3535
Summary: Remus likes to be watched by Sirius. Is he playing with fire when he decides to tease him? WARNING: Dub-con
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sirius looked up from the parchment on his desk. He cast a glance in the direction of Remus, who was sitting by the window on the other side of the large class room. They were doing a transfiguration mock exam, the real thing being only a month away. Ever since Christmas, the teachers had barely been able to talk about anything but how important the NEWTs were.

Across the room Remus stretched and sighed. With his eyes concentrated on the parchments in front of him he nonchalantly started toying with a lock of his hair. Sirius gazed at him admiringly. He could never get tired of watching Remus. He was so pretty. And so hot...

However, now was not a good time. He'd better try to do a good job with this test, the NEWTs being so important and all. He forced his eyes away from Remus and focused his attention back onto the parchment.

Remus shifted in his seat and coughed softly. This broke Sirius' concentration and he looked back in Remus' direction. He was still playing with his lovely caramel hair in a way that took Sirius' breath away. He tilted his beautiful face and closed his eyes halfway.

Sirius stifled a moan in his throat. _Why does he have to sit there and look so damned sexy when I'm supposed to be concentrating on this stupid test! _Again he forced himself back to work.

After just a few minutes he couldn't help checking out Remus again. Now he wasn't just touching his hair but gently caressing his ear and neck in a very specific way that never failed to turn Sirius on.

Sirius cursed under his breath. _Damn you, Moony. You KNOW that drives me crazy... _He suddenly realised something. _Wait a minute... He's doing it on purpose. The little bastard knows I'm watching! _

There was no doubt about it. Remus was doing a very good job acting as if nothing was going on, and his signals to Sirius were so discrete that nobody else in the room noticed. Now he was sucking seductively on the tip of his finger.

_Oh, dear Merlin_, whispered Sirius, burying his face in his hands and bumping it down on the desk. He was painfully aware of the increasing pressure in his pants.

Remus licked his lips in a subtle but insanely sensual way.

_You're sooooo going to pay for this, you little pervert. Just wait till I catch you afterwards! You'll wish you'd never met me!_

Remus theatrically wiped the back of his hand across his forehead as if to signal that it was too hot in the class room. He pulled at the knot of his red and gold tie and loosened it a bit so it didn't sit so tight around his neck.

Sirius thrashed in his seat. Professor McGonagall sent him a warning frown.

_Ooooh - now you're pushing it, mate!_ he growled, as he watched Remus unbutton the two top buttons of his shirt.

Sirius desperately tried to catch his attention so he could mimic a death threat to him. He faked a loud cough, but only managed to draw the attention of some of the other students.

James, sitting somewhere between Remus and Sirius, looked inquiringly at him. Sirius pointed at Remus and gestured that James should get his attention for him. "NO WAY" he mouthed silently, and shot a nervous look in the direction of McGonagall's desk.

While trying to ignore Remus wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead, Sirius proceeded to roll up a piece of parchment into a little ball. He flung it as discretely as he could in Remus' direction.

"MISTER BLACK", thundered McGonagall. "Need I remind you, that any disturbing the class or, even worse, attempts to CHEAT can get you disqualified from the real exam?"

_Pull yourself together, man! Have you no self control? _he told himself. _Just 20 more minutes. You can do it. You just have to stop looking at him, you idiot!_

But of course he had to look.


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: WARNING:** Dubious consent_._ If this turns you off - please don't read. I don't want to offend anybody.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The exam had ended, and the students eagerly flooded out into freedom. Remus took his time packing his things. He wondered where Sirius had gone - he was nowhere to be seen. He was a bit nervous. He_ knew_ how hot tempered his fellow Marauder was, and that he had been pushing it. He finished up and quickly headed for the Gryffindor Tower.

A hand suddenly shot out from behind a pillar and grabbed Remus by the collar. He was yanked into an empty class room and slammed so violently against the wall that his wizarding hat was knocked off and he dropped his bag; books, parchment, and quills spreading across the floor.

Remus' eyes were wide in shock. "What the -," he managed to say, before Sirius thrust his tongue down his throat. Sirius snogged him savagely for about 15 seconds and then pulled his head back so he could look at Remus, still having a tight grip on his collar with both hands.

"YOU...LITTLE...SHIT! he growled, slamming him into the wall at each word. "That was the longest 30 minutes of my life! You could have cost me my transfiguration NEWT!"

"Ah... I would have confessed to Minnie that it was my fault."

"Oh Yeah? Like she would believe that! Her precious prefect and top student."

Sirius attacked his mouth again, pressing his chest against his and snogging him so hard that Remus was struggling for air.

"AUCH!" he pushed Sirius away and put his hand up to his lip. It was bleeding slightly. "You BIT me!" he exclaimed, looking in horror at the other boy.

"Let me tell you something, dear Moony. Do something like this - and you'll have to pay for it!" He threw himself back at Remus, pressing his whole body hard against him.

Remus was angry now and struggled to throw Sirius off of him. But as the other boy was slightly bigger and stronger, he had no luck. He clamped his lips hard together, denying Sirius' tongue entrance to his mouth. Sirius forced his way in, only to find a wall of teeth. "Open your mouth, Moony... I said: OPEN YOUR MOUTH!"

"Mm mm," Remus shook his head.

"You brought this on yourself - you little tease. Now you will do as I say and let me have my way with you!"

He clutched Remus' face with a hand and pressed hard at his jaws, trying to force them apart. Remus thrashed and tried to hit Sirius.

"Hey! Keep those hands still!" He grabbed the other boy's wrists and pressed them up against the wall while holding his body in check with the weight of his own. Giving up on the mouth for a while, he began ravishing his neck instead.

He pressed his abdomen against Remus' and started to rub against him. He could feel the fight slowly go out of him and his breathing getting heavier. Sirius sucked his earlobe passionately and heard him whimper. "Yeah, you like that!" he moaned into his ear.

"I...don't like it," gasped Remus

"Yes you do! You love it. Or else - what's that in your trousers? Forgot something in your pocket?"

"You're.. imagining things..." Remus bucked his hips against Sirius'.

Sirius grabbed the other boy's tie knot an began pulling aggressively at it.

"Careful!" said Remus.

He finally managed to loosen the knot and pulled off the tie. He decided it wasn't worth the same trouble with the shirt, so he got a hold of the collar and yanked it so hard that several buttons flew off and the fabric ripped.

"You're ruining my clothes, you idiot!" screamed Remus. He mustered all his strength and wringed himself out of Sirius' grip. He ran for the door, but Sirius was fast and caught up with him before he could get out.

The door slammed shut, and for a short while the two boys stood struggling for control over the door-knob. Sirius finally managed to pull Remus' hands off it and hurled him so forcefully back into the room that it sent him tumbling across the floor.

Remus yelled out in pain and shock. He reached for his wand in his back pocket, but Sirius understood what was going on and wrenched it out of his hand before he could use it.

"Oh no, Moonykins. No Magic! You have to play by the rules." He kneeled and leaned towards Remus, who was still on the floor. Pointing the wand at his chin he said: "Well, well, well. Maybe it's not such a bad idea after all. A nice Body-binding Curse would be useful right now.

"You _wouldn't_!" exclaimed Remus in horror.

"No," said Sirius. "That would be too easy. No fun in that. But -" he stood up and backed away a few steps "- I think we better lock the door, don't you?" He waved the wand at the door. "And maybe a silencing charm. We wouldn't risk someone hearing your pathetic squealing and disturb us, now would we?" He cast the charm and tossed the wand into the far corner.

Before Remus could get all the way up, Sirius was there. He seized his wrists and pinned him down against the floor. They were face to face, almost touching noses. They were both panting and sweaty. Sirius could see Remus' pupils wide with - arousal? Fear? Maybe a bit of both. Sirius didn't care. He pressed his mouth hard against Remus' and began moving his lower body rhythmically against his.

Remus had stopped resisting and gave Sirius full access to his mouth.

"Oh, Moons," he moaned in between kisses. "You're so goddamn sexy...you drive me up the wall."

Remus slipped a leg out to the side and bent his knee, placing his foot on the ground, allowing for closer contact with Sirius.

Sirius was getting close to the edge. He let go of Remus' mouth and, still clutching his wrists, stretched his arms and pushed his upper body away from Remus. "Now, can you be a good boy and lay still while I tend to our zippers?"

Remus nodded obediently.

But as soon as Sirius let go of his wrist, Remus pushed his hand against his shoulder and his bent knee against his stomach. Before the other boy could react, Remus had flipped him over to the side and was stumbling to gain his feet.

"Oh, no you don't, you little cheat!" cried Sirius as he got up and chased after him.

Remus reached the corner where his wand had been tossed. He was just a few feet away from it when a hand caught him by the hair and jerked him backwards.

"AUWWWW!" he screamed, "- you're HURTING me!"

The two boys wrestled for control. Sirius tried to manhandle Remus to the other side of the room, while the smaller boy was pummelling his fists at his chest. He got hold of Remus' wrist and twisted it around holding him in an arm-lock behind his back. Remus yelped as Sirius stepped in behind him, threatening to press his arm even further up his back.

"You're SERIOUSLY starting to piss me off, Moony!" Sirius growled behind his neck. He manoeuvred him over to the nearest desk.

"I HATE you!" cried Remus.

"No, you don't - you love me to pieces."

Sirius pressed his body against Remus' backside and kept him in the arm-lock with his left hand. "I can' let go of your arm, Moonshines, 'cause you might just try and trick me again. But it'll only hurt if I push it upwards, and I won't do that as long as you behave," he panted into his ear.

Remus agreed in silence, and Sirius put his free arm around his waist to his crotch. He unzipped his trousers and slipped his hand inside. Remus tried to suppress a groan as Sirius fisted his erect cock and thrust his hips against him from behind.

"Now -" he said, "- bend over."

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?"

"I don't want to."

"Yes you do! When you sat in there, touching yourself like that in front of me, you clearly said: _I want to be taken roughly by Sirius!"_

He grabbed Remus by the nape of the neck and pressed him downwards. Remus did all he could to resist, but Sirius had the upper hand. He leaned forward and pushed at Remus' arm. This sent him slamming down on the desk, bumping his head hard in the process.

Sirius worked fast now and had Remus' pants down and his own fly unzipped in an instant. He leaned forward, thrusting into him. Remus let out a yelp and tensed up in pain. After a short while, though, his body relaxed and he began moving with Sirius, moaning.

Sirius knew that this time Remus wasn't going to try and escape and he let go of his arm. He leaned down, his upper body against Remus' back and groaned in his ear. Still moving vigorously, he buried his face in Remus' hair.

Both boys were panting harder and harder, moaning and whimpering. Sirius sucked at Remus' neck and drove him further into ecstasy.

"Oh, God... please, Padfoot... faster... oh YES!"

Sirius picked up speed and could feel himself close to coming.

Remus, resting on his elbow, slammed his fist into the desk several times and screamed so loudly as he came, that it was a good thing a silencing charm had been cast.

This sent Sirius over the edge. He convulsed and groaned in pleasure. Then he collapsed onto Remus.

The boys lay panting for a long while, completely spent. When their breathing was finally back to normal, Sirius lifted his head and looked at Remus. His eyes were closed.

"Moony - Are you _sleeping_?"

"No." He opened his eyes. Then he pulled his trousers up and slipped onto the floor as if his legs couldn't bear him.

Sirius got up and went to get Remus' wand in the corner. He came back, scourgified them both and collapsed next to Remus.

"I'm totally beat," Remus said.

"Because you've been thoroughly shagged."

"Yeah that - plus the fact that you beat me to a pulp," Remus sulked.

"Ah... come on. You could have been a little more cooperative."

"I've got a fat lip and a bump on my head." He felt his forehead, which was sporting a nasty swelling and dark red bruising.

"Let me fix that", said Sirius, bringing his wand up to Remus' face.

"NO!" Remus pushed the wand away. "I won't have you anywhere near me with a healing charm. You'll end up doing more damage than you've already done!"

"You do it, then."

He shook his head. "I might be better at it than you, but it's definitely not my strong side either."

"We'll swing by the hospital wing, then."

"I'm not going up to Madam Pomfrey, having to explain what happened to me. It's too embarrassing. And in a ripped shirt and all."

"Just say you got mauled by a dog. You wouldn't even be lying"

"Very funny." Remus rubbed his sore neck. "Oh no. You left a bunch of hickeys here, didn't you? Great. Now I can REALLY get back to the dorm unnoticed."

"I'll buy you a new shirt."

"Don't bother," sulked Remus.

There was silence for a moment.

"I hate you, Sirius O. Black."

"And I love you, Remus J. Lupin"

Remus loosened up a bit and gave Sirius the hint of a smile.

Sirius got up and gathered their cloaks. He spread one out on the floor and folded the other into a pillow.

They lay down on their sides, facing each other. They were both silent for a minute, just looking at each other.

"Moony?"

"Mmm..."

"I'm sorry I hurt you..."

A huge smirk spread on Remus' face.

"You little bastard! You knew _exactly_ what you were doing - and you _got_ exactly what you wanted!"

"Guilty," Remus admitted.

"You played me like a goddamn puppet!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

There were another few minutes of silence.

"Padfoot?"

"That's me."

"If I'd said no for real, would you have done it anyway?"

Sirius smiled and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. "You know I wouldn't. There's no way in the world that I'd harm you for real. I could feel that your resistance wasn't sincere. I just didn't know just how aware you were about it."

Remus smiled and snuggled into Sirius, resting his head between his head and shoulder, nuzzling his neck with his nose.

They lay there for about an hour, just enjoying each other's proximity.

**o0o0o**

They got up and prepared to leave.

"I'll go to Madam Pomfrey anyway. Better her seeing me than the whole common room," Remus said, putting on his cloak. "Lend me your scarf."

Sirius gave it to him and he wrapped it around his neck to hide the hickeys.

On their way through the castle, Sirius said. "We're not even, you know."

"What? You just punished me nice and good!"

"No, no. That wasn't my revenge. That was just second half of your little game. Actually its 2-0."

"I seem to remember you enjoying the second part a good deal too!"

"Yeah, OK. 2-1 to you then. I'm still one behind."

"What are you going to do?" Remus asked nervously.

"Yeah -" smirked Sirius "- you just occupy that pretty little head of yours with that. To get revenge would mean embarrassing you like you did me!"

Remus swallowed and looked far from at ease.

**o0o0o**

At the seventh floor they parted ways. Remus didn't want Sirius to come along to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey is a bit overprotective of me, you know. I don't know what she'd do to you when she found out that you are responsible for the state I'm in."

Half way down the corridor Sirius stopped and turned around. "HEY!" he shouted.

Remus turned around to look back at him.

Sirius shook his finger threateningly at the other boy. "Remember - I'm not done with you, Mr. Lupin!"


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N: All right - this was the last chapter. I had fun writing it! Thanks to _betweenrealms28_ for inspiration. And thanks to all reviewers!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Remus worried a lot the following days. What was Sirius going to do? WHEN was he going to do it? At the end of the week, his nerves were so worn out that he almost wished Sirius would make his move - just to get it over with. But Sirius did nothing. In fact he acted completely normal as if nothing had happened. Another week passed, and Remus started wondering whether he had forgotten. Maybe he had decided that the torture of waiting and dreading was punishment enough. Or maybe he'd forgiven him. No - that wasn't like Sirius at all! It wasn't like Sirius either to be so patient. So, perhaps forgetting was the most likely option, after all...

However, later in transfiguration class his questions were answered. McGonagall was in a particularly bad mood that day and had just given the whole class a harsh scolding for being noisy and unsettled. And when McGonagall got angry, she was not to be messed with, so everybody sat up straight and went dead silent.

It was at this point that Remus felt a hand slip under his ropes and settle on his knee. Irritably he pushed it away, but the hand was back in an instant and started sliding up his thigh. "Cut it OUT, Sirius!" he whispered as he pushed it away again.

Sirius, however, showed no intention of stopping. Remus was getting very annoyed with his boyfriend's bad timing when it dawned on him that this must be Sirius' payback. _NO! _he thought desperately_. Not here - not now - not in front of... _

Of course he had chosen McGonagall's class. It was perfect irony of fate, after all, considering that Remus' prank had taken place during _her_ exam. Remus clutched Sirius' hand as it traveled up to his crotch and tried to force it away, but Sirius pushed back with all his strength. "Sirius!" Remus hissed, "go AWAY!" Their hands engaged in an intense wrestling match under the table.

"Mssrs. Lupin and Black! - will you sit STILL back there? My classroom is not a playground! I'm WARNING you!" roared McGonagall.

Everybody turned in their seats and stared at them. Remus immediately yanked his hand up, grabbed his quill and pretended to take notes.

Remus felt Sirius' hand slither back under his ropes. The fingers started caressing and tickling his inner thigh, sending shivers down his spine. Remus dared not fight it out of fear of drawing more attention to himself. He tried to shift his weight in the seat and position himself so that Sirius couldn't get to him, but it was no use. The hand travelled further up his inner thigh; and then... there was...cupping. _Damn you, Sirius Black._

Sirius scooted closer and purred into his ear: "You might as well enjoy the ride, Moony, 'cause you're not gonna get off! Well, at least not in THAT way..." His hand worked the zipper and slipped in.

Remus tensed up and held his breath. He was already painfully hard. He tried to reason with his cock not to cooperate with Sirius, but it seemed to have a mind of its own. Remus clenched his teeth and tried to think of something else. It didn't matter what. Anything. Anything but the delightful feel of the gentle strokes ministered by the boy next to him.

Sirius discretely moistened Remus' ear with a quick lick and then blew air on it. Remus shuttered and a gasp escaped his mouth. James, who shared a desk with Peter next to theirs, turned in his seat to see what was up with Remus. His eyes darted from Remus' tensed up body and facial expression to the smug grin on Sirius' face; and he suspected... no... _realised_ what was going on. Remus' face turned crimson with shame as he saw James elbowing Peter and whispering something to him. Peter's jaw dropped and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Remus made a mental note to himself never, ever to sit next to Sirius in class again. He looked at his watch and saw that there were still 30 minutes of class. At this point he decided to give up and just get it over with. There was no way he was going to make it till the break, and there was absolutely NO way that Sirius was going to let him off the hook. He abandoned all evasive thoughts and focused on Sirius' intensifying administration, while controlling his breathing as much as possible. As he came close to peaking he started believing that he might actually get out of this without being noticed by anybody (except Prongs and Wormtail - which was, of course, bad enough, but still sufferable). Just before he got off, however, Sirius withdrew his hand.

Remus looked at him furiously, only to be met with an innocent smile. _Oh, so that's how it's going to be. You bastard!_ Remus could just picture how Sirius was going to make the next 30 minutes a living hell of teasing with a continuing interrupted hand job. He desperately thought of ways to get himself out of class. It was a long shot, and McGonagall would get angry, but he was going to ask her to be excused to go to the bathroom. _Now_, before Sirius picked up where he had left off.

As Remus raised his hand to catch McGonagall's attention, Sirius' hand also shot in the air.

"Yes, Black? Got something interesting to contribute with?" she asked, looking slightly surprised.

"Yes, Professor," said Sirius in his sweetest voice. "I read Remus' assignment for today, and he wrote a BRILLIANT piece about the topic you are going over right now."

Remus couldn't believe the nerve of his boyfriend. How could he voluntarily be dating such a devious person?

"Well, maybe Mr. Lupin can read it aloud to the class, then?" replied McGonagall.

"NO! - I mean, it's really not that good. Not worth hearing at all!" Remus exclaimed.

"Don't be so modest, Lupin. Your work is always first-rate."

"I... I need to be excused to go to the bathroom," he tried.

"You may do so afterwards. Read to us first."

"Professor... I... I'd really rather not -"

"REMUS LUPIN - you are rubbing me the wrong way! Now, READ!"

Remus swallowed and bent his head. "_Gamp's Law -" _he started shakily_, "- of Elemental Transfiguration was discovered and described by the highly gifted - AAAH!" _Sirius had tightened his grip. "..._by the...by the highly gifted witch Acantha Gamp in 1598. To this day discussion remain about -" _Remus gasped for air. "..._about the inalterability of the five principal exceptions to the law._ _In 1876 the Ukrainian wizard Vladislav __Piotrovskii stunned the wizarding world by -" _

Remus attempted to stifle a groan as Sirius picked up speed. "I can't... I'm having trouble reading the rest... the writing is smudged...I can't..." he said and sent McGonagall a pleading look.

But the professor didn't look like she was going to let him off so easily. "Well, then - maybe Mr. Black can give you a hand?"

James and Peter exploded with laughter. James dropped his head to the desk and slammed his fist onto it, almost suffocating from chuckles. Remus wanted to die. Stop existing. Disappear from the face of the earth. Sink into the ground.

"POTTER!" McGonagall was now steaming with rage. "I will see you for detention after supper!" She turned back to Remus. "Now - please continue, Mr. Lupin. And no more excuses, or you can join Potter in detention!"

_"Vladislav __Piotrovskii stunned the wizarding world by proving that food can, in fact, be conjured-OOOH... if the incantation and circumstances are exactly ri-a-aight." _Remus couldn't help noticing how the rest of the class were gawping at him. This was going to end in disaster. Sweat was trickling down his face and his breathing became more laboured as Sirius worked him harder than ever. "_However, Piotrovskii's work was soon after exposed as fraud... Other examples are - __OH, GOD_!" he cried out as he convulsed.

"What is WRONG with you, boy?" roared McGonagall.

"I think I'm sick," he panted. "Stomach cramps..."

James and Peter were struggling to keep their laughing under control, and Sirius just sat there with a big smirk on his face.

As they were leaving the classroom, Remus and Sirius each felt a hand on their shoulder.

"Boys -" McGonagall said, turning them around to face her, " - in the future, I would prefer that you blow off steam BEFORE entering my classroom."

**o0o0o**

"PADFOOT - YOU SODDING BASTARD!" screamed Remus as soon as the four of them had gotten a bit away from the other students. "That was SO NOT FAIR!"

"Ah, come off it!" laughed Sirius. "You started it!"

"What?" asked Peter. "Is there something we haven't heard about?"

"I sure as hell didn't make YOU come in class - I didn't even TOUCH you!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sexy - to your information I almost DID come in class, and since I obviously don't have your magic ability of achieving that without touching, then I'm afraid I had to cheat a little bit." Sirius defended himself.

"I swear, I'll take Prongs' invisibility cloak and give you a blowjob at the next quidditch match!" Remus fumed.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" James interrupted. "First of all - Don't you DARE, Moony! I'd never be able to wear that again. Secondly - don't even JOKE about sabotaging a quidditch match! And finally: PLEASE spare Wormtail's virgin ears!"

"Nobody sharing a dormitory with those two can _possibly_ have virgin ears..." muttered Peter.

"By the way," said Sirius. "Did you HEAR Minnie when we left class?"

"Do you think she was on to us the whole time?...and...didn't stop us?" asked Remus nervously.

"That dirty old woman!" Exclaimed Sirius in half awe/half disgust.

"You're _rubbing _me the wrong way, Lupin... Maybe Black should give you a _hand_, Lupin!" mocked James.

"Shut UP, Prongs," growled Remus and punched him on the shoulder. "I'll never be able to look her in the eyes again."

"Oh, Moony, baby," Sirius begged dramatically "- PLEASE take me to the dorm instantly and give me some serious stomach cramps!"

"Help yourself with that hand of yours - you're SO good at it! I'm not touching you for a WEEK! See how you deal with abstinence."

Sirius looked like he was thinking hard for a second. Then he turned to James and grinned deviously: "Say, Prongs, have you and Evans ever considered a threesome?"


End file.
